


Evanesce

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Purgatory, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Demons, Evanesce (Super Junior Song), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Multi, Mystery, So be warned, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Might Contain Spoilers, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, one of them is a ghost, one of them is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Original Female Character(s), Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Kudos: 3





	Evanesce

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

"Hey!"_Huh?_

"Are you okay?"_Who is that?_

"Yah,be careful,he might be hurt!"_What's going on?_

"I'm just trying to wake him up,aish!"_Wait,was I sleeping?_

Suddenly in the midst of all the voices one stood out.

"Hey,you need to wake up so we can make sure that you're okay."There was something about that voice that made him feel safe and at ease.So slowly but surely be started to carefully open his eyes.

"Hey,he's waking up!"


End file.
